After discovery of the respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) in the 1950s, the virus soon became a recognized pathogen associated with lower and upper respiratory tract infections in humans. Worldwide, it is estimated that 64 million RSV infections occur each year resulting in 160.000 deaths (WHO Acute Respiratory Infections Update September 2009). The most severe disease occurs particularly in premature infants, the elderly and immunocompromised individuals. In children younger than 2 years, RSV is the most common respiratory tract pathogen, accounting for approximately 50% of the hospitalizations due to respiratory infections, and the peak of hospitalization occurs at 2-4 months of age. It has been reported that almost all children have been infected by RSV by the age of two. Repeated infection during lifetime is attributed to ineffective natural immunity. In the elderly, the RSV disease burden is similar to those caused by non-pandemic influenza A infections.
RSV is a paramyxovirus, belonging to the subfamily of pneumovirinae. Its genome encodes for various proteins, including the membrane proteins known as RSV Glycoprotein (G) and RSV fusion (F) protein which are the major antigenic targets for neutralizing antibodies. Antibodies against the fusion-mediating part of the F1 protein can prevent virus uptake in the cell and thus have a neutralizing effect.
A vaccine against RSV infection is currently not available, but is desired due to the high disease burden. The RSV fusion glycoprotein (RSV F) is an attractive vaccine antigen since as stated above it is the principal target of neutralizing antibodies in human sera. Thus, a neutralizing monoclonal antibody against RSV F (Palivizumab) can prevent severe disease and has been approved for prophylaxis in infants.
RSV F fuses the viral and host-cell membranes by irreversible protein refolding from the labile pre-fusion conformation to the stable post-fusion conformation. Structures of both conformations have been determined for RSV F (McLellan J S, et al. Science 342, 592-598 (2013); McLellan J S, et al. Nat Struct Mol Biol 17, 248-250 (2010); McLellan J S, et al. Science 340, 1113-1117 (2013); Swanson K A, et al. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 108, 9619-9624 (2011)), as well as for the fusion proteins from related paramyxoviruses, providing insight into the mechanism of this complex fusion machine. Like other type I fusion proteins, the inactive precursor, RSV F0, requires cleavage during intracellular maturation by a furin-like protease. RSV F contains two furin sites, which leads to three polypeptides: F2, p27 and F1, with the latter containing a hydrophobic fusion peptide (FP) at its N-terminus. In order to refold from the pre-fusion to the post-fusion conformation, the refolding region 1 (RR1) between residue 137 and 216, that includes the FP and heptad repeat A (HRA) has to transform from an assembly of helices, loops and strands to a long continuous helix. The FP, located at the N-terminal segment of RR1, is then able to extend away from the viral membrane and insert into the proximal membrane of the target cell. Next, the refolding region 2 (RR2), which forms the C-terminal stem in the pre-fusion F spike and includes the heptad repeat B (HRB), relocates to the other side of the RSV F head and binds the HRA coiled-coil trimer with the HRB domain to form the six-helix bundle. The formation of the RR1 coiled-coil and relocation of RR2 to complete the six-helix bundle are the most dramatic structural changes that occur during the refolding process.
Most neutralizing antibodies in human sera are directed against the pre-fusion conformation, but due to its instability the pre-fusion conformation has a propensity to prematurely refold into the post-fusion conformation, both in solution and on the surface of the virions. An RSV F protein that has both high expression levels and maintains a stable pre-fusion conformation would be a promising candidate for use in a subunit or vector-based vaccine against RSV.